Taken
by Fire-star-1516
Summary: Trouble always seemed to find her one way or another, but this was something entirely different. WARNING: (I had too)This story may induce SQUICK for some readers..
1. Chapter 1

I've been itching to write a TLK story so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK...

"You owe us _big_ time Scar" Shenzi growled, she and a small portion of her pack trailing closely behind "your lucky we're desperate otherwise..."

"Of course, Dear just follow me" Scar said calmly, but on the inside his belly churned,  
the hyenas had recently fallen from the lap of luxury putting them all in the same boat and after they had delivered the news of Zira and his cub's death, not to mention his other son's betrayal  
Scar was more than willing to put food in their mouths repaying the favor of sparing his life years ago in the process, but this plan was time sensitive there could be lagging, no forgotten details, one misstep and they all could be looking at death.

Scar sighed inwardly as the outline of Pride rock came into view, there was no going back now

"Roll" Scar instructed, pointing to a damp spot on the ground.

The hyaenas looked at him like he'd grown another head

"You're joking?" Banzai questioned flatly.

"It's to mask our scent" The lion informed him smoothly "You do want food?"  
Banzai looked taken aback, opening and closing his mouth until Shenzi intervened, flopping over in the patch and after she had thoroughly covered her fur the rest of her pack grudgingly followed at a painfully slow pace.

"We do only have until dawn" Scar reminded them, looking worriedly at the sky, six hyaenas and one lion to a pride of twenty four was a horrible match.

"Calm down will you?" Shenzi asked irritably "We're moving as fast as we can"

_Not fast enough_, Scar thought bitterly, the faster they got to Pride rock the faster he could settle some personal issues...


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch your step and don't let your claws scrap against the rock" Scar warned, crawling slowly up the ridge, that lead to Pride rock, excitement and tension bubbled in his chest, he was either a few steps away from victory or a bloody death.

But he couldn't fret about that, he had reached the top and there wasn't a lioness or squawking toucan in sight. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Scar walked a few paces to a nearby den, turning to the hyaenas he flashed them a cruel smile "The nursery is here, do try to avoid the mothers tho" The lion waited long enough for the last hyena to wander in before stalking to the place where he knew his personnel issues lay.

Scar held his head low, there were plenty of lionesses in the den, which thankfully for the hyaenas meant there were few in the nursery, many of which he recognized but he kept his eyes fixed on a trio consisting of two lionesses and a lion, Vitani, Kovu and the other lioness who smelled of Simba and Nala must be the Kiara Senzi had mentioned.

Scar glanced fleetingly towards his nephew, who slept peacefully next to his mate, and resisted the urge to snarl  
_Take my cubs will you, we'll see how that works-_  
A quiet groan interrupted his thoughts looking back towards where the young lions lay, he watched anxiously as Kiara rolled away from Kovu's side praying she wouldn't wake up at least not until he was finished, however as he waited an idea began to form one that in the heat of the moment seemed a lot better than his first.

Scar slunk carefully around the lioness, this was possibly the most impulsive Ill-planned thing he would ever do but in the end he just hoped it paid off.  
Gently closing his jaws around the scruff of her neck he began to backpedal from the den stopping to spare another look at Simba, Scar felt his mouth curl into a grin  
_I hope you don't mind if I return the favor nephew_

His niece was apparently a very deep sleeper or extremely tired from a hunt, as he dragged her clumsily back to where the hyaenas waited ramming her into several stray rocks on they way, she stirred not once.

Three hyaenas sat a safe distance from the nursery, Shenzi started towards him "There weren't nearly enough cubs for the whole pack, I sent Ed, Banzai an-" she froze staring at the lioness hanging limply from his mouth "What are you doing?"

Scar mumbled something around his niece's fur.

Kiara yawned, blinking groggily as her eyes focused on a black mane "Kovu?"

The lion grunted, glaring at the hyena he moved over the ledge.

""Kovu!"  
And opened his mouth.

I think I got everyone occ... but enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Shenzi watched silently as the Lioness's body hit the ground with a loud thud  
"Scar" she hissed "are you trying to get us all murdered?"  
The lion waved his paw dismissively "now,now that wasn't enough to kill her"

Senzi shook her head "Whats the point then?"

"I have my reasons" Scar replied lowly, as three dark figures shuffled through the shadows below " It seems your hyaenas are back and it's almost dawn "

After they had descended and Senzi reunited her pack, who had found a large gazelle, Scar made a point of checking over Kiara, a few scrapes and a nasty gash on her shoulder but otherwise she seemed uninjured.

Good, he didn't want her dead just unconscious for the time being.

"Shenzi" he called waiting until she was at his side to continue " our scents are becoming noticeable and the Lionesses will be hunting soon... "

The matriarch nodded, casting a suspicious glance to his ward before returning to help her pack, carry their kill.  
Turning back to his niece Scar ran his nose around her face sniffing her lightly.  
"beautiful dear" he purred quietly "Just like your mother."  
Quickly gathering her in his jaws once more he followed after the hyaenas.

Kiara closed her eyes tightly a hammering pain running the length of her body, the last thing she remembered was sleeping and falling then nothing, had she been sleep walking and slipped? Maybe, but there was something else, a black maned lion.  
"Kovu!" Eyes snapping open she looked desperately around her, ignoring the surge of pain with every movement, he must have fallen too, but try as she might she could not spot her future mates dark fur or smell his comforting scent, finally sub coming to her pain she lowered her head to the ground, sighing as the cold soothed the pulsing in her skull.

"Ah, dear your finally awoke"

Kiara's eyes widened in fear "who's there?" she called as loudly as her migraine would allow her for a while all she heard were soft footfalls and the lioness lay frozen on the floor, finally after what seemed like an eternity, a thin lion with a black mane and bright green eyes appeared at her side causing her to jump in surprise this lion bore a strong resemblance to Kovu, one that Kiara found unsettling "Who are you?"

"Kiara, _surely_ you've been told!" he tsked, looking her over with a grin that only deepened Kiara's unease "No?"  
As the lion began to circle her closely sniffing at her occasionally Kiara forced herself to stay calm and search her mind furiously for any clue to his identity she could only think of one improbable answer.

The lion came to a stop at her shoulder pressing his nose against, it she inched farther from him wincing as a searing sensation joined he host of pain.

"Perhaps I can jog your memory, hmm?" He suggested resuming his circling "How does Scar sound?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara stared in shock "But your dead!"

"I feel plenty alive" Scar countered.

"What do you want" She asked managing a glare as her mind raced in confusion.

Her great uncle had been dead for years now, eaten by his own hyaenas, how he was still alive, Kiara didn't know but she had a sinking feeling it was going to bring trouble to her pride.

The Lions face darkened

"Have you ever heard of a Blood Toll dear?, seems your father went a little over board in collecting his."  
"How so?" Kiara questioned beginning to fear for her well being,

as well as her pride's.

"Well lets see," Scar started "Losing the throne, of course wasn't sufficient, my first born and mat's death wasn't enough but taking my remaining cubs and my pride was. "

"Hey! My dad had nothing to do with Nuka and Zira's death and he thought you were dead when he merged the prides" Kiara pointed out, trying to stop her anger from showing she needed to buy as much time as she could to think a way out of her current situation.

Scar nodded in agreement "Of course, but in the Pridelands you have to have a body for someone to be considered dead, his mistake, something it seems you'll be paying for"

Her anger quickly gave way to fear "So, you're going to kill me?"

"Hardly, Kiara, but it may feel like it at some points" Scar assured her, taking seat a little ways from her.

"Then you're going to just keep me hostage here" Kiara questioned, looking into the lion's eyes and not liking what she saw, she had a feeling she wasn't going to get off with just being a hostage.

"We can add that to the list," Scar offered "But I think you'd prefer a different title "

Kiara watched him, lips tightly sealed no more questions for her, why did stuff always happen to her, at this moment she should be out hunting with her pride not stuck with her creepy supposed to be dead uncle.

"From today on forward you will be my mate" Scar informed her "and replace the three cubs I lost."

Kiara looked at him in horror "E- No I already have one!"

Scar sighed, rolling his eyes just like her mother, except less violent, however it wouldn't' take long to break that stubborn resistance "Dear, it's my understanding that Kovu has not become your mate and even if he was you know how we are"

Kiara wrinkled her nose, why her? "The answer is still no"

"We'll see dear"

"Well how's your new mate?" Senzi asked as he padded out into the open

"by the next full moon she'll be perfect" Scar replied "she's not nearly as thick headed as her mother"

"Are you going to feed her?"

"Not until she asks."

The hyena nodded "You know Simba's pride will be sniffing around here soon"

"I doubt that, but even if they do your pack outnumbers them" Scar reminded her calmly.  
Shenzi frowned, unconvinced.

A/N...WHAT? im rushing sorry...


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara was growing accustomed to the Lions presence, who came daily without fail, for a while he simply stretched out lazily a few meters in front of her as time

passed he slowly placed himself closer, eventually moving to nuzzle her softy of try and tend to the wound on her shoulder, whenever she objected to this treatment, Scar would remind her she could leave at anytime she pleased, he wasn't stopping her.  
But they both knew, with the constant cackling of the hyaenas outside her current den, she wouldn't.  
Why hadn't her pride come for yet? Surely they knew she was missing and found scar or the hyaenas scent, but if they had wouldn't they be here by now, maybe Scar was right, a lioness was hardly a proper heir,

On a particularly cold night Kiara listened quietly to the hyenas maddening laughter, which normally preceded Scar's entrance, but this time it didnt.  
Kiara shrugged closing her eyes at least she would be alone and free to sleep when she pleased, soon the hyenas laughter had died down and an unsettling silence filled the air on any other day she would be listening to Scar's lulling hum, a strange mix of emotions filled her stomach anxiety and lonesomeness were the most prominent.

Where had Scar gone to? Had they hyenas finally run out of food and...ate him? No! Of course they hadn't, she would have smelled his blood by now, he was probably just sleep in his own den.  
But this thought did nothing to ease her nerves, but instead made them worse, so he had simply forgot about her or given up on winning her over?  
Her head began to spin, why did she even care? This was the perfect moment for her to make a run for it, warn her pride, reunite with her parents and Kovu...  
Kiara didn't move an inch, she couldn't leave it just wouldn't feel right, Scar had fed her, kept the hyenas a safe distance from her, had provided a strange sense of comfort and company and he obviously seemed to love her and Kiara had begun to believe she was starting to return the feeling, which caused her a great deal of distress as she was sure that was borderline betrayal, but still she couldn't let herself leave.  
A familiar scent wafted into her den, Kiara's heart slammed against her ribcage, daring to glance up her racing heart almost stopped as she looked into an empty dark entrance.

"Waiting for me dear?"  
Spinning towards the voice she was again greeted with nothingness nut his scent had grown stronger, something she found herself craving "Scar please, where are you?"

Kiara waited tensely, straining her ears to hear the almost silent footsteps that mirrored their first encounter "Sca-" she was interrupted by a thick muzzle and the overwhelming scent that she longed for, pulling away her crimson eyes met neon green ones.  
"Miss me?" Scar purred rubbing his chin atop her head, Kiara didn't respond, burying her head within his mane she openly accepted any affection he offered.

Scar watched amusedly "I wasn't gone that long dear."  
Perhaps, but to Kiara it felt like an eternity and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why, but Kiara didn't care either, the storm in her belly had passed she was at peace.  
Suddenly she felt Scar's solacing warmth drawing away from her, looking up at him with fearful eyes, he was leaving her again.  
However her fear remained un-prefilled as the lion sat only inches from his former spot staring back at her with a mixture of pride and affection"Relax love, I'm only admiring your beauty."  
Kiara nodded vigorously, returning to his chest, breathing heavily.

Scar looked down at her lovingly, he got his retribution along with a new mate and she was everything he had ever wanted but could never have, her mother had been his first choice, beautiful, strong mentally and physically , but that had worked horribly against him, then came Kiara a toned down version of Nala in every aspect, except beauty and Scar had a feeling she wasn't going anywhere.

A/N okay I know you probably thinking what? but im having writers block.


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty Guys, ready for the next chapter? Great but first  
A BIG special thanks to Royal Dragoness for the chapter idea!  
And everyone else :)

Kovu sat hunched over the ledge of pride rock staring wearily down at the lionesses scouring the plane for any trace of Kiara's scent or any clue as to who had taken her, it was the hyena's obviously but which pack was unknown. They had all been baffled when they realized Kiara was not coming back, at least not on her own, it made no sense, Yes the hyena's where most likely looking for revenge and food, but the cubs should have taken care of that, and even if they had taken Kiara simply out of spite, her body like the cubs would have been left at the kill site.  
For Kovu this was his worst nightmare come true, the first day he had told himself she would come back, she'd gotten lost on a late night stroll, but as days turned into weeks which where steadily turning into months, he began running out of excuses and the thought of seeing the lioness again grew weak, but he hid these emotions for the pride's sake of course, but especially Kiara's parents, they where coping surprisingly well under the circumstances  
but everyone had their breaking points.  
In the days since her daughter's disappearance Nala slipped into unpredictable fits of rage that where directed at anyone unfortunate to cross her path, Kovu thankfully hadn't been on the receiving end yet and he hoped to keep it that way,  
Simba was optimistic about the situation and he was positive the hyena's would return his daughter upon a hefty offering of meat, this was one of the only things that kept Kovu's hope from dying out completely, but on certain days the red maned lion would wander off to the ravine where the his father had met his untimely demise, and stare blankly into it's depths mumbling quietly to himself, until Nala sent someone to fetch him, after which he would become withdrawn for several days before returning to his former hopeful mind set, which Kovu now was forcing himself not to question.

Kiara had slept well after Scar's return and the next day the lion had taken her out back of the elephant graveyard, because all lions needed sun as he had put it, unknowmest to her she was being tested.  
Scar had distanced himself a ways from the lioness letting her plod around the dirt ground, giving her ample opportunity escape if she pleased, Kiara could easily out run him and they both knew it ,that wasn't to say he wouldn't get her back of course, but to Scar's delight she never went farther than seven feet before returning to his side where she was at the moment, contently rolling pebbles into a small pile.  
Now seemed like the perfect time to make this test a little harder.  
So he motioned nonchalantly in a random direction "Strange in this lighting you can almost see Pride rock."  
Kiara lifted her head slightly, turning to look at the skyline "Really? I cant see it." she murmured thoughtfully, before returning to her rocks.  
Scar grinned widely, so far so good, now for the last phase.  
"Dear I'm going inside for a moment, wait here"  
Kiara nodded in acknowledgment him disappear into the large elephant skeleton, she was no longer concerned about Scar vanishing on her he had already all but promised her last night that leaving her was the last thing on his mind and Kiara believed him wholly. she had nothing to worry about nothing at all.  
well at least thats what she'd been telling herself, but there was on thing, he wanted cubs at least three of them, tho he was willing to wait a little while every time she thought of this a strange sense of urgency would overtake her but she couldn't figure out why, could it be possible she was one of those lionesses who's clock ticked faster than normal, would she even be able to have cubs in a little while? then what use would she be to Scar, and cubs of course was something she also wanted- she and Kovu had wanted, it was something they had talked endlessly about from possible names to the best season to have one, but that was in the past something she couldn't think about now maybe later but right now she had to find Scar, as she began her search she ran into Shenzi was carrying a large gazelle carcass, mumbling her apologies she she quickly hurried around the hyena, speaking of Hyaenas they didn't seem nearly as bad as her pride made them out to be,letting her stay here and eat from their mountain of meat which amazingly never seemed to lose height and she couldn't help but silently wonder where they got it all from...

A/N. Well I hope you enjoyed this, I was thinking of ending it here and starting another story with the cubs or I could just expand on this one what do you think?  
Oh! and here's something fun, I've already picked the first cub's gender, looks and personality so how do you guys want to pick the others one?  
Here's the first cub's bio of sorts  
Name: Shani  
Color: reddish brown, with green eyes, dark eye spots  
Personality: Shy  
Age: Second born  
Gender: Male  
If you want to make a cub go crazy, (But not too crazy :), I'd really appreciate it!

PS. I'm realizing exactly how hard it is to juggle two active stories at the same time, Oww


	7. Chapter 7

The weather had been acting strange for the past few days, it was late noon and the heat from the sinking sun heated the elephant skeleton to the point of forcing its inhabitants out in the open, but the day was beautiful.  
Cottony white clouds drifted around the darkening sky.  
A sweet breeze ruffled Kiara's fur, keeping her cool as she lay waiting for the sun to fall below the horizon, allowing them to return to their dens.  
Waiting.  
Recently it seemed her life revolved around it.  
She was waiting for cubs to possibly arrive.  
She was waiting to feel normal again, for the heavy feeling in her gut to leave.  
And tho she had forced the thought to the back of mind weeks ago for her own sanity, she was waiting for her pride to come, to be home again, to know that she wasn't forgotten

Beside her Scar was stretched out sleep, something he did a lot lately and something Kiara knew she needed to do more, but sleep was another thing she had to wait for. Around them the hyenas had taken to scattering themselves about the ground lazily.  
The sun lowered slowly its rays becoming softer as navy blue enclosed around it equally as slow, making Kiara wait once again.  
But that's okay Kiara reminded herself patiently, as the sun faded.

Because the day was coming when she would wait for nothing and to her that was worth waiting for.  
A/N, This has to be one of the shortest chapters I have ever posted, but it's progress right?  
I really need to start updating some of these chapters too.


End file.
